User talk:DarkJazmin11
Welcome! lol calm down, it just the wiki, wiki search it just searches wiki, nothing bad -- 21:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Boy Meats Grill Here is the link for Boy Meats Grill video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sjIyiFhlQU Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 00:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) "Fan Art" Page Why you remove all the content of Fan Art page? Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 18:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry about your mistake. Everybody make something bad. I'll give you an advice: Before saving your edits, click in the button "Preview", and you will see how the page will be. So, only make the Fan Art page be as it was before. If you can't make this, don't worry, I will repair the page. Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 17:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Keep On Rockin' Link to watch Keep On Rockin': http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJJaTB2Czuk Link to watch It's In The Bag: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WnjJ8hG8R4 TheGabrielZaum You Take | 21:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 New Episodes Hi, it's Gabrielphineas735, You wrote in my talk page that I'm busy a lot, but, "Try the Exact Opposite", because I'm not busy... So, here is the episodes that have premiered "On Demand" in Disney XD USA, in February 12, 2011. *Turn the Other Cheeks: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrGkyknCo-o *Birthday Bashed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pFeb29moBc Note: This is an EPIC episode, because Fiona will come face to face with Phoebe! *Mind Games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bedIapsA2uU *Strange Kat on a Train: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8PMI1tWBqU You aren't disturbing me sending messages to my talk page, so, don't worry. New Episodes coming soon on YouTube! Thanks, TheGabrielZaum You Take | 21:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Despite the fact that I can only deal with the page "Image Shop" (and others therein), this is what I done on the wiki. I have dozens of episodes uploaded on youtube (mick290491). Today I'll finish uploading the new episode (YTV) and images of the shorts that I have now. I will not finish until there images and other videos to upload. But I made a little each day. I have a life anyway ^ ^. ~~Coop+Kat~~ RE:"Image shop". Huh? Hi, You must search programs that makes "screenshots". TheGabrielZaum You Take | 17:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ^^ You know, regardless of the number of work done on the wiki, all those who come to improve it are welcome. You have also done much work on the wiki already and I'm happy. I want this site (the only one I'm helping to build) the most beautiful and complete as possible. I am a big fan since I listen to this series and hope to buy the DVD if there will be one. Despite the number of acquired bagdes (which have no importance, since it is simply a reward imaginary and not real), I think the best reward we can have is a beautiful site complete and interresting. Thank you for these beautiful messages, but you deserve as much reward as anyone else to make this Kid Vs Kat Wiki the best in my opinion. Off topic: To you seen the new épisiodes? They are great (and like I said, Coop and Kat start to team together). The last for now (YTV) is King Of The Pipsqueak / Down The Creek. I can not wait to see what the next episode (Saturday). ~~Coop+Kat~~